hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Nightmare (Deuce)
Nightmare is a song from the original version of Deuce's second studio album, Invincible. It was released as the second promotional single of the album on October 15, 2015. It was not brought back to be on the official version of the album. Instead, it was later released on Nightmare EP as a single on December 20, 2017. Background Snippets of the song were released on Deuce's YouTube channel in February 2014 and the song was performed in full at Moscow in March of 2014. On October 14, 2015, a snippet of the first 40 seconds of the song was released and a day later the second verse, pre-chorus and chorus released in a second snippet, followed by the song's leak and eventual official release later that day. Official Lyrics I am your worst nightmare I'll get inside your head, you’ll see me before it ends I am your worst nightmare Don't worry, don't be scared, I’m not going anywhere (No!) Yeah, I bet you missed me, I'm the next new best thing Ever since these emcees tried to mix the next thing Rock is empty since that song with 10th Street Kids keep connecting to this controversy Homosexuality's still on your routine Got a hard-on for me with a heart on your sleeve Keep on stroking while your friend's performing Moaning to the picture of the cock you're holding All that emo shit is gone, this music is taking over All these pussy ass promoters better get the fuck on board 'Cause homie, you know I ain't slowing, every hour I keep growing I don't need no sugarcoating, now Allen Kovac keeps it going Here comes the pain over and over again (Go!) I am your worst nightmare I'll get inside your head, you’ll see me before it ends I am your worst nightmare Don’t worry, don't be scared, I’m not going anywhere The game's still changing since I rearranged it I approached the gangsta, put these kids in danger Interscope hates me, y'all, they say I'm crazy Because I got a buzz for 'em that's big as Jay-Z Hail to the king while the ground is shaking TMZ just found me, baby, it's groundbreaking Oopsie-daisy, the same news daily Every day I give the world a brand new statement Internet's contaminated with every word that I'm saying Bitches got my shit replaying, look at what I've generated I came in and this game hated, but I'm back and I'm upgraded Jorel turned me back into Satan, gotta love my reputation Here comes the pain over and over again (Go!) I am your worst nightmare I'll get inside your head, you’ll see me before it ends I am your worst nightmare Don't worry, don't be scared, I’m not going anywhere! I'm sorry but this isn't what you planned Someone like me finally in command Everything's changing ever since I came back Your made up love songs are all fucking trash Went from rock to pop, that's why you're so whack Must be why I got so many fans When I'm on wax, ladies still say damn Maybe that's why I got so many, oh yeah I'll be right there in your face Invading, motherfucker, all up in your space Gonna watch you go up in flames Yeah, remember me? Gonna remember the name I am your worst nightmare I'll get inside your head, you’ll see me before it ends I am your worst nightmare Don't worry, don't be scared, I’m not going anywhere This is a warning, yeah! Still got blood on my hands! Don't fuck with me or else! I'll see you in fucking hell! (Yeah!) Personnel *Deuce - vocals *James Kloeppel - guitars *Tye Gaddis - drums Trivia *Deuce mentions Hollywood Undead member, J-Dog, in the line "Jorel turned me back into Satan". Category:Deuce Songs Category:Invincible Category:Title after Lyrics (Deuce)